In a known way, a voice messaging service is associated with most fixed and mobile network telephone services, regardless of whether they are based on circuit switching or voice-over-IP (Internet Protocol) technology.
Thus, if a call made by a calling terminal to a called terminal cannot be completed for any reason (terminal busy, unavailable, no reply, unconditional call forwarding to its messaging service, terminal out of range, etc.), this call is redirected by the network of the called terminal to another destination, for example the voice messaging system of the called terminal. The user of the calling terminal can then leave a voice message for the called terminal on this messaging system, after, for example, the broadcasting of a voice welcome announcement by the messaging system. The call may also be redirected to another call number.
The terms “calling” and “called” are used henceforth in relation to the call that has been missed. Frequently, the user of the called terminal rapidly detects the call from the calling terminal that he has missed, and attempts to connect to it immediately. If the call has been forwarded to the messaging system, or to another number, the called terminal can no longer connect to the calling terminal while the call of the latter is in progress after the redirection. The calling terminal may be obliged to terminate the current call or make a consultation call. These actions require an interaction of the user of the calling terminal which depends on the human-machine interface of the terminal and is not always straightforward.